Entour'loup'é !
by katana 00
Summary: Un mauvais tour ne reste jamais impuni. Tôt ou tard, la malice se paye toujours. A son corps défendant, Harry Potter va devenir bêtement l'instrument de torture privilégié pour châtier Draco Malfoy de sa tromperie. D'une façon particulièrement inhumaine et bestiale.


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Ma longue et silencieuse absence est due à ma vaine tentative de capturer les héros d'Harry Potter. Vaine étant le terme essentiel ici, je n'en dirais pas davantage. La suite vous est familière. ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Celles me connaissant suffisamment maintenant sauront que les fautes de frappe, d'orthographe dans le titre n'en sont pas réellement. Manie des jeux de mots oblige, j'ai encore frappé ! Donc faut y lire « entourloupe », « loupé(e) » et … Le dernier est trop facile, je vous laisse deviner seul ! ^^ _

.

.

**«Entour'loup'é !»**

.

.

- « **Cesse d'hurler à la mort, sac à puces !** » résonne, comme tous les jours, la vibrante voix énervée de l'élégant Draco Malfoy après l'adulé Harry Potter.

Un Harry qui se contente pourtant d'exprimer, simplement et honnêtement, son enthousiasme et contentement à la suite de leur fébrile et endiablé accouplement matinal ! Malgré tout, bien que cela fasse des mois maintenant, c'est toujours horripilant pour le dernier héritier de s'éveiller et partager son existence avec un lycanthrope qui s'avère sans résistance aucune face à son côté bestial.

Malgré la potion de tue-loup, ingurgitée à son insu sous les bons soins du redoutable et brillant ancien élève de Severus, censé permettre un autocontrôle efficace !, Draco, en bon serpentard lui faisant avaler astucieusement et mensuellement la potion sous couvert d'un aphrodisiaque afin qu'il ne rechigne pas, voit ici la limite du remède. L'entourloupeur est malencontreusement entourloupé !

En effet, comme pour tout antidote, l'efficacité n'est pas éternellement garantie. Le corps de son sauvage amant s'y est regrettablement et aisément accoutumé, sans jamais passer par la cruciale étape salvatrice du « loup terrorisé planqué durant l'intégralité de la transformation » ! A l'évidence, Harry aime décidément résister au bon sens !

- « **Suffit ! Couché, sale cabot !** » le rabroue plus sèchement Draco, excédé que l'insatiable canidé le colle excessivement trop au train-arrière pour quémander une énième partie de « papatte en folie » comme il le qualifie si justement.

Le pire, c'est que ce désastreux et déplorable résultat est la conséquence d'une mission, pourtant banalement anodine. Rien ne présageait qu'elle tournerait au vinaigre, tout était parfaitement sous contrôle durant la chasse-poursuite des Mangemorts survivants. … Sauf que l'Auror le plus célèbre, anciennement victorieux de Voldemort, s'est bêtement fait mordre par un bébé loup-garou, tenu prisonnier par les criminels, alors qu'il le récupérait par bonté d'âme ! La gentillesse d'Harry Potter lui jouait là un bien méchant tour !

Et si auparavant, le Survivant arborait les traits lycanthropes seulement à chaque pleine lune, depuis qu'il ingurgite la potion par excès, dès qu'une forte émotion le submerge le loup en lui se révèle plus qu'affamé.

- « **Par Salazar, donnez-lui un os à rogner !** » ordonne rudement Draco aux elfes de maison, s'afférant dans la demeure entière pour les préparatifs de Noël, tentant vainement de tenir à distance celui qui se frotte indécemment contre lui.

A ce rythme, jamais ils ne seront prêts pour l'arrivée prochaine de leurs familles respectives ! Si les Weasley ne se formaliseront nullement de leurs tenues légères, Narcissa Malfoy, elle, jugera sûrement plus durement et d'un œil peu amène leur nudité excessive. Loin de refléter la remarquable supériorité des Sang-Pur !

- « **Que ce loup en rut oublie un peu mon cul !** » s'exaspère-t-il définitivement tandis que son amant le projette vivement et férocement au sol pour lui saisir fermement les hanches et le monter sans vergogne aux yeux de tous.

Pas accoutumés à assister à pareil spectacle de débauche de la part de leur maitre, plus déchainé que jamais, les fidèles serviteurs demeurent extatiques, yeux exorbités et bouche tombante, ne pensant nullement à secourir leur second maitre rudement assailli.

- « **Encore heureux qu'il soit muselé ce corniaud !** » se lamente finalement l'abusé, tambourinant machinalement de ses longs doigts fins le parquet de leur refuge tout en subissant avec patience les profonds coups de reins saccadés de la bête.

Bestial dominant qui, faute de pouvoir lécher ou mordiller l'attrayant cou, en signe d'adoration passionnelle, se contente d'exulter sulfureusement et baver abondamment sur la pâle nuque dans l'espoir secret de l'échauffer également à son fol échange. Et pourquoi pas l'inciter à se déhancher bien plus, stimulant réciproquement leurs désirs.

- « **La prochaine fois que … tu remues la queue … t'auras une goutte … du Mort vivant !** » halète péniblement Draco sous la brusque accélération frénétique, signifiant immanquablement l'approche de la délivrance.

Assurément, Draco peut être partiellement fier. Si l'entourloupe n'est pas un franc succès, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il n'a pas totalement loupé sa ruse pour réprimer les dangereuses ardeurs de sa moitié. Heureusement, à chaque manifestation lunaire, a-t-il l'intelligence de le museler. Evitant d'éventuelles morsures, pendant leurs sauvages ébats, qui le convertiraient indéniablement en lycanthrope assoiffé de luxure. Chose parfaitement intolérable ! Le côté animal velu et débridé, très peu pour lui !

- « **Pourquoi me suis-je fourré dans la gueule du loup ?** » clame-t-il d'horreur, se remémorant leur première nuit intime, lorsque son compagnon semble revigoré et de nouveau tenaillé par l'envie.

- « **Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue !** » ricane d'un murmure le muselé, s'en donnant à cœur joie au mépris des invités pénétrant dans leur salon, bras chargés de volumineux paquets et clamant à gorge déployée Joyeuses Fêtes.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Comment trouvez-vous ma ficounette loup-garou ? Dois-je me replanquer dans ma tanière au fond des montagnes ? ^^ _

_J'admets : ce n'est pas recherché ni sérieux ni même très fin, mais en vérité c'était un prétexte pour souhaiter les bons vœux. (j'suis un chaton poli ^^) Et puis, avec les fêtes, je ne pouvais vous servir du triste, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Merci à celles qui prendront le temps de lire ma farce et m'offrir en retour un avis pour ce minuscule cadeau noëllesque ! _

_Bonnes et joyeuses fêtes !_


End file.
